battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Rocky and other characters. Rocky does not often express either amity or hostility to his fellow contestants. However, due to his frequent barfing, many contestants find him disgusting, and therefore harbor (typically unrequited) hostility towards him. Announcer In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Rocky doesn't like the new elimination area and pretends to like it when the Announcer says he was supposed to like it. In "Rescission", after dodging the Announcer's shovels, he's killed by the Announcers acid tears. In "The Glistening", when the Announcer asks who wants to go back to earth, Rocky raises his foot. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when the Announcer reveals that he sold Dream Island, Rocky screams. Balloony Rocky and Balloony are shown to be close friends as Balloony seems to like his "salt and vinegar". In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Balloony says "So many meanings!" towards their team name, Rocky makes a noise in agreement. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Rocky eats Nickel when Balloony tells him to. However, when Balloony asks him to help break into Golf Ball's Underground Factory, Rocky appears saddened but does nothing. Status: Friends Rocky_Barf_BFB_2.jpg Local_balloon_adopts_a_rock.png Screenshot_2019-09-09_at_10.29.18_PM.png Cloudy In "Don't Dig Straight Down", which is their first direct interaction, Cloudy asks Rocky if it's nice to be short (due to Balloony getting killed by the lava because he was the tallest) and Rocky makes a sound in agreement. Status: Friends Coiny In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Rocky barfs in Coiny's mouth. Coiny refers to Rocky as an "it." David In "Fortunate Ben", Rocky barfs on David to wake him up. Status: Friends Firey In "Puzzling Mysteries", Rocky wanted Firey to join his team. In "Crybaby!", Rocky vomits on Firey during the handstand contest. In "Lofty", Rocky barfs on Firey, who then remarks that Rocky has serious vomiting issues. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Rocky vomits on the Firey Speaker Box, making Firey slap him. Status: Friends, on his side Firey Speaker Box In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", he vomits on the Firey Speaker Box. Fries In "Get Digging", Fries gives Rocky a shovel and tells him to dig for ingredients, Rocky proceeds to do so. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Rocky eats one of Fries' poisoned fries and dies. Gelatin In "Get in the Van", Gelatin pushes Rocky, Golf Ball, and Tennis Ball off of Puffball. Rocky doesn't seem to mind this as he smiles during the fall. Golf Ball In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Rocky is sad, because Golf Ball got mad at him for not doing his test. In "Cycle of Life", when it's Golf Ball's turn to carry Rocky, Rocky barfs on her face and causes her to crash into a tree. In "Get in the Van", Rocky agrees to never switch from Golf Ball's team. Status: Friends Ice Cube In "Power of Three", he vomits on Ice Cube. In "Cycle of Life", he just happens to vomit on the slice that Ice Cube was on on the wheel. In "Reveal Novum", Rocky barfs on Ice Cube, causing her to blink. Status: Minor enemies Leafy In "Reveal Novum", Rocky votes for Leafy to be eliminated in the contestant vote because of her arms. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when asked who he'd like to win, Rocky vomits Leafy's shape. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he seems to be happy to join Leafy's team, he later vomits in her face. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", according to Leafy's chart, Rocky is the most loyal to her. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Rocky is the only Beep contestant who doesn't back away from Leafy when she rejoins; Balloony pulls him away instead. Status: Friends Rocky4leafy.png Bulleh!.png Screenshot_2018-09-18_at_6.55.33_PM.png Naily In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Naily suggests that Beep help break through the wall, Rocky starts to bang against the wall repeatedly until he dies. Nickel In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel points out how Rocky doesn't have a job yet. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Rocky eats Nickel in order to barf more acid. Status: Friends Pen The two almost never interact, their closest moment together was at the start of "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Rocky accidentally tripped Pen. Pencil Rocky and Pencil seem to have an ongoing conflict throughout the episodes. In "Vomitaco", he's pushed into the giant barf bag when Pencil throws a bowling ball at him. In "Reveal Novum", Rocky attempts to make Pencil lose the staring contest by vomiting in her face. Pencil ends up winning by throwing his vomit into his face. In "Rescission", Rocky asks Pencil if she's glad that he didn't vomit on her, marking the first time he's spoken since BFDI 1. When Pencil asks if it feels weird to talk after going so long being silent, Rocky vomits on her. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Rocky's infinite matter generator is destroyed, Pencil says "Finally, no more vomit", Rocky responds by barfing a spike in her face. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pencil kicks Rocky into a fish's mouth causing his death. Status: Enemies Screenshot_2018-09-28_at_6.53.22_PM.png Round_2_Rocky_and_Pencil.jpg Pencil%27s_Revenge.PNG|Rocky about to be killed by Pencil for barfing on her Pin In "Get Digging", Rocky backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. In "Get in the Van", Rocky jumps over a knife that Pin threw. Status: Minor enemies Puffball Rocky and Puffball never really interacted with each other. Their closest interactions are when Rocky gets on top of Puffball so she can fly the team to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Rocky might be enemies with her as he was frowning when Puffball started to shrink and killed him. Status: Possible enemies Snowball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Rocky greets Snowball when Snowball shakes him awake. In "Bridge Crossing", he's thrown into a gorge by Snowball where he presumably drowned. In "Power of Three", Rocky spends the entire challenge being carried by Snowball. Status: Friends Spongy In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Rocky, along with a lot of the other contestants, use Spongy as a boat to ride to the finish line. Rocky and Spongy start their friendship in "The Reveal", they become partners for the Frisbee challenge and get second. They both get 100 points. In "Reveal Novum", they both vote for Leafy to be eliminated. In "The Glistening", Rocky helps the others push Spongy into the ship to be used as fuel. Status: Friends Teardrop In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Rocky is pushed off the balance beam by Teardrop, not that he cared. Tennis Ball Status: Friends Woody Rocky doesn't interact much with Woody a lot. In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Woody falls on him and loses a chip. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Rocky vomits on Woody and later cheers when Woody manages to get a ball in the basket. Status: Friends Yellow Face In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Rocky disguised as Puffball, barfs on Yellow Face. This gives him away as the impostor. Teams Another Name In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Rocky causes their team to place second by vomiting in front of their path, causing them to slip. Squishy Cherries In "Crybaby!", he causes the team to get stuck in a large snowball when they hit him during the skiing contest. He later vomits on the team during the handstand contest. W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Rocky laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. Category:Relationships